board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Rate the GH Series Songs
A series of rating topics started by DpOblivion in early 2008 and later picked up by The Raven 2 in mid 2008, these topics ultimately rank the songs in the Guitar Hero universe on a scale of 1-10 (with the exception of Guitar Hero: Aerosmith, On Tour, and the upcoming World Tour). The all-time rankings as of October 24, 2008 # Bark at the Moon - 9.97 (19 votes) # Cult of Personality – 9.5 (26 votes) # Impulse – 9.5 (21 votes) # Cliffs of Dover – 9.45 (42 votes) # The Devil Went Down to Georgia – 9.43 (21 votes) # Carry on Wayward Son - 9.41 (17 votes) # Jessica - 9.38 (21 votes) # We Three Kings – 9.27 (11 votes) # Hangar 18 - 9.29 (28 votes) # Push Push (Lady Lightning) - 9.27 (11 votes) # Beast and the Harlot - 9.25 (24 votes) # Electric Eye - 9.22 (9 votes) # Seventeen - 9.21 (7 votes) # Sweet Child of Mine - 9.14 (21 votes) # The Light that Blinds - 9 (12 votes) # Round and Round - 9 (8 votes) # Get Ready 2 Rokk - 9 (7 votes) # Paint It, Black – 8.98 (31 votes) # Cities on Flame with Rock and Roll – 8.97 (17 votes) # Even Flow – 8.96 (28 votes) # Godzilla - 8.94 (8 votes) # Jordan - 8.88 (12 votes) # Play With Me - 8.88 (12 votes) # Cowboys from Hell - 8.84 (16 votes) # Arterial Black - 8.82 (17 votes) # Free Bird - 8.81 (23 votes) # Less Talk More Rokk - 8.81 (16 votes) # Welcome to the Jungle – 8.74 (25 votes) # Crazy on You - 8.73 (15 votes) # Rock & Roll (Hoochie Koo) - 8.66 (3 votes) # More Than a Feeling - 8.63 (15 votes) # Police Truck - 8.56 (8 votes) # No One Knows - 8.55 (10 votes) # 3’s & 7’s – 8.52 (21 votes) # Thunderhorse - 8.5 (19 votes) # Hier Kommt Alex – 8.5 (17 votes) # Search and Destroy - 8.5 (13 votes) # Gemini - 8.5 (9 votes) # Holy Diver - 8.44 (9 votes) # Hold on Loosely - 8.42 (6 votes) # Caught in a Mosh - 8.38 (4 votes) # Misirlou - 8.34 (16 votes) # Johnny, I Hardly Knew Ya – 8.33 (12 votes) # Frankenstein - 8.33 (9 votes) # Lay Down – 8.31 (21 votes) # Girlfriend - 8.31 (8 votes) # Stricken – 8.29 (17 votes) # Rock You Like A Hurricane – 8.26 (17 votes) # Crossroads - 8.25 (8 votes) # Fire it Up - 8.2 (5 votes) # Raw Dog - 8.13 (12 votes) # Even Rats - 8.13 (12 votes) # Carry Me Home - 8.13 (12 votes) # Higher Ground - 8.13 (8 votes) # Knights of Cydonia – 8.08 (31 votes) # Holiday in Cambodia – 8.08 (24 votes) # 18 and Life - 8.07 (7 votes) # Texas Flood - 8.04 (13 votes) # My Name Is Jonas – 8 (28 votes) # No One Like You - 8 (7 votes) # Hey You - 8 (6 votes) # Hush - 8 (4 votes) # Decontrol - 8 (3 votes) # Rock This Town - 7.98 (22 votes) # Black Magic Woman – 7.94 (26 votes) # Dead! - 7.94 (8 votes) # Because it's Midnite - 7.9 (5 votes) # Psychobilly Freakout - 7.88 (17 votes) # I Wanna Rock - 7.88 (4 votes) # Six - 7.86 (18 votes) # Spanish Castle Magic - 7.86 (7 votes) # Only a Lad - 7.83 (6 votes) # Strutter - 7.81 (16 votes) # Slash Guitar Battle – 7.78 (16 votes) # Take Me Out - 7.77 (9 votes) # Killer Queen - 7.75 (20 votes) # Elephant Bones - 7.75 (8 votes) # Shakin - 7.75 (4 votes) # Monsters – 7.71 (19 votes) # My Curse – 7.69 (16 votes) # Cheat on the Church - 7.66 (9 votes) # One – 7.64 (25 votes) # Nothin But a Good Time - 7.63 (6 votes) # The Metal – 7.56 (26 votes) # The Seeker – 7.56 (16 votes) # Madhouse - 7.56 (8 votes) # Synchronicity II - 7.56 (8 votes) # Symphony of Destruction - 7.54 (13 votes) # Ballroom Blitz - 7.5 (7 votes) # Drink Up - 7.5 (2 votes) # Pride and Joy – 7.47 (19 votes) # Can't You Hear Me Knockin - 7.45 (11 votes) # Them Bones - 7.39 (14 votes) # Miss Murder – 7.38 (25 votes) # Ace of Spades - 7.38 (8 votes) # Monkey Wrench - 7.21 (17 votes) # John the Fisherman - 7.21 (14 votes) # Message in a Bottle - 7.21 (12 votes) # I Ran - 7.21 (7 votes) # Laid to Rest - 7.18 (22 votes) # Infected - 7.16 (6 votes) # Barracuda – 7.14 (33 votes) # F.C.P.R.E.M.I.X. – 7.13 (19 votes) # Collide - 7.13 (4 votes) # Cherub Rock – 7.10 (24 votes) # La Grange – 7.09 (17 votes) # Sharp Dressed Man - 7.05 (10 votes) # Sunshine of Your Love – 7.03 (16 votes) # Minus Celsius – 7 (10 votes) # Radar Love - 6.94 (8 votes) # Number of the Beast – 6.91 (23 votes) # Laughtrack - 6.9 (5 votes) # Don’t Hold Back – 6.88 (12 votes) # (F)lannigan’s Ball – 6.88 (12 votes) # Tom Morello Guitar Battle – 6.81 (16 votes) # Hey - 6.81 (8 votes) # Balls to the Wall - 6.8 (5 votes) # Shout at the Devil - 6.77 (11 votes) # Closer – 6.71 (12 votes) # Killing in the Name - 6.69 (13 votes) # Iron Man - 6.66 (6 votes) # Fall of Pangea - 6.65 (10 votes) # Last Child - 6.63 (12 votes) # Mr. Fix It - 6.6 (10 votes) # Fat Lip - 6.58 (6 votes) # Prayer of the Refugee – 6.57 (15 votes) # Heart Full of Black - 6.55 (9 votes) # Take This Life – 6.53 (20 votes) # Stop - 6.53 (18 votes) # Same Old Song and Dance – 6.53 (18 votes) # One for the Road - 6.5 (4 votes) # Institutionalized - 6.45 (22 votes) # Helicopter – 6.44 (16 votes) # Possum Kingdom - 6.44 (8 votes) # Through the Fire and Flames – 6.40 (44 votes) # Behind the Mask - 6.38 (4 votes) # Avalancha – 6.36 (29 votes) # Radio Song – 6.31 (13 votes) # Radium Eyes - 6.31 (13 votes) # Bad Reputation - 6.28 (9 votes) # Black Sunshine – 6.25 (22 votes) # Story of My Love - 6.25 (6 votes) # Cherry Pie - 6.16 (6 votes) # Fly on the Wall - 6.16 (3 votes) # The Way It Ends – 6.15 (17 votes) # School’s Out – 6.14 (14 votes) # When You Were Young – 6.12 (26 votes) # Mother - 6.09 (11 votes) # Slow Ride – 6 (22 votes) # Metal Health - 6 (7 votes) # Soy Bomb - 6 (6 votes) # Kicked to the Curb - 6 (4 votes) # Freya - 5.94 (17 votes) # Ruby – 5.93 (20 votes) # Before I Forget – 5.92 (32 votes) # Stellar - 5.91 (6 votes) # Surrender - 5.9 (21 votes) # Nothing For Me Here – 5.88 (13 votes) # Take it Off - 5.88 (8 votes) # Billion Dollar Babies - 5.88 (4 votes) # Can’t Be Saved – 5.85 (10 votes) # Reptilia – 5.84 (16 votes) # Talk Dirty to Me – 5.83 (18 votes) # Paranoid – 5.81 (13 votes) # I Wanna Be Sedated - 5.81 (8 votes) # The New Black - 5.75 (6 votes) # Suck My Kiss – 5.63 (15 votes) # Bathroom Wall - 5.58 (6 votes) # Generation Rock – 5.54 (13 votes) # Famous For Nothing – 5.54 (12 votes) # She Bangs the Drums – 5.5 (9 votes) # Cavemen Rejoice - 5.44 (9 votes) # Mississippi Queen – 5.43 (20 votes) # Life Wasted - 5.33 (3 votes) # Hit Me With Your Best Shot – 5.26 (19 votes) # Guitar Hero - 5.2 (5 votes) # Cochise - 5.16 (6 votes) # Smoke on the Water - 5.15 (7 votes) # Bulls on Parade – 5.12 (29 votes) # Heat of the Moment - 5.1 (5 votes) # Tattooed Love Boys - 5.08 (18 votes) # Callout - 5 (4 votes) # Raining Blood – 4.89 (18 votes) # Sail Your Ship By - 4.88 (4 votes) # Down 'N Dirty – 4.75 (8 votes) # Sabotage – 4.56 (16 votes) # Kool Thing – 4.54 (26 votes) # All of This - 4.5 (5 votes) # Salvation - 4.5 (2 votes) # Farewell Myth - 4.38 (4 votes) # Story of My Life – 4.35 (24 votes) # I’m in the Band – 4.25 (8 votes) # Los Angeles - 4.13 (4 votes) # Parasite - 4 (6 votes) # Lonely is the Night - 3.9 (5 votes) # I Love Rock & Roll - 3.86 (11 votes) # Mauvais Garcon – 3.81 (18 votes) # Metal Heavy Lady – 3.77 (11 votes) # Go That Far – 3.68 (11 votes) # Heart-Shaped Box - 3.54 (12 votes) # Rock and Roll All Nite – 3.48 (20 votes) # FTK - 3.45 (10 votes) # Anarchy in the U.K. – 3.26 (21 votes) # Eureka, I've Found Love - 3.25 (4 votes) # Graveyard Shift - 3 (3 votes) # In the Belly of a Shark – 2.88 (24 votes) # Red Lottery - 2.38 (18 votes) # The Breaking Wheel - 1.66 (3 votes) # In Love – 1.59 (11 votes) Category:Topic Series